The field of Neurology has limited traditional mechanisms for funding the research training the completion of residency. Limited opportunities are sometimes available through participation in sub-specialty clinical training programs. However, these programs do not fill the gap in many areas of neurology where there is a very active research community, but few recognized or stably funded clinical sub-specialty training programs. The University of Washington and an extraordinarily rich environment for research and training in clinically relevant neuroscience as well as the epidemiology of neurological diseases. We have identified a group of 30 faculty members eager to provide neurologists with research training in their field. The proposed research training program will provide structured post-doctoral training opportunities for physicians who have completed clinical training in Neurology. This is a broadly based program in which trainees will have the opportunity to participate in one of four curricula: Basic Science of Neurology, Neurogenetics, Translational Research in Neuromuscular Disease and Clinical Research in Neurology. The first three programs will provide training in laboratory based methods for research in neurological diseases and the fourth will provide access to Masters Degree training from the School of Public Health as well as clinical research training for Neurologists wishing to develop the skills needed for a career in clinical research. Training opportunities will be available at four sites, The University of Washington, Harborview Medical Center, Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center and the Seattle VA Medical Center. Trainees will be provided with several levels of mentorship and access to resources for academic career development, and the acquisition of teaching and communication skills. The goal of the program is that every trainee will have obtained the next appropriate level of research funding and an academic position on completion of two or three years in the training program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]